


敲诈

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive
Summary: 星际穿越AU与星际穿越电影时间线相关，建议先看电影。





	敲诈

**Author's Note:**

> 星际穿越AU  
> 与星际穿越电影时间线相关，建议先看电影。

直到他真的到了这里，他才意识到自己从前有多不相信“这里”的存在。  
然后所有的事情都反了。

 

Part.1  
「棒球」

 

如果要利威尔来记录整件事，他会把那个棒球作为一切的开始。不是他的生日，也不是艾伦的生日。不是他种下第一批庄稼的时候，也不是他烧掉第一批枯萎的庄稼的时候。当事情变得令人困惑，回忆会像胶片组成的洪水，带着上造物主的愤怒与失望将所有东西都湮没殆尽。但他总是想起棒球。像是他和艾伦的一叶方舟。  
在那个黄沙肆意的时期，利威尔已经尽量让自己保持整洁了。在这个沙尘暴比一日三餐还常见的世界，一个洁癖症患者活得并不容易，一方面他要一个人打理好一大片田地，另一方面他要每天把房子从头到尾擦上四到五次——如果他不是利威尔，他肯定没有能力将这两件事同时做好——然而当然，如果他不是利威尔，他也不需要同时做到这两件事。生活有时就像个莫比乌斯环。  
在很久很久以前，利威尔就意识到了，他觉得他需要去做某件事，并不代表他会喜欢它。这就解释了当那颗棒球击碎他的窗玻璃，让黄沙像泄了闸的龙头一样泼进他的房间之后，他为什么会发那么大的火。跑得气喘吁吁地出现在他家门前的小家伙让他没有在堵上窗户、打扫桌面，还是追寻肇事者这三个选项之间犹豫太久。无论多不常见，有的时候利威尔会被自己的情绪左右，这算是一次早期证明。  
忽略中间混乱的过程不计，结果就是他把艾伦的后槽牙揍掉了两颗。  
在医疗站的纳纳巴一边为艾伦补牙一边责怪利威尔出手太重时（“他才多大！？十二岁？十岁？”），利威尔正攥着那颗天杀的棒球出神。而即便是出神他也出得非常有利威尔的特色，当纳纳巴将艾伦打理好的半个小时后，那颗棒球已经干净得不见半颗沙粒。  
干净，但是老旧。皮革表面并不平整，有几处掀起毛糙糙的边，甚至还有缝补的痕迹。艾伦似乎已经从惊吓中缓了过来。小男子汉并不想哭哭啼啼，但生理的疼痛还是让他的眼泪止不住地流，以至于他只好不停地抹脸，把鼻尖擦得通红。利威尔知道自己是真的下手重了。他扯下自己脖子上的方巾，凑过去拨开艾伦的手，在把自己被黄尘搞得一团糟的屋子擦干净之前，先擦干净了艾伦的脸。  
直到那天把艾伦送走之后（最终利威尔也没说对不起，只是给艾伦的口袋里包了几盒蛋奶酥），利威尔才在再一次的出神中想清了艾伦一开始抽抽搭搭时模模糊糊哼哼的是什么。  
那孩子想说的是，棒球不是他扔的。  
利威尔遇见埃尔文的时候，他刚刚修好自家收割机的传感设备，正躺在机器顶上晒太阳。这种机会很稀少，鉴于当时空气可疑的清新，天空可疑的清朗。事后利威尔很是怀疑，他觉得招引埃尔文来的不是他驾驶机械的熟练，而是他在太阳底下反着光的脑门。  
这是他把艾伦揍了之后的第三天。  
他把艾伦揍了之后的第五天，也就是他和埃尔文达成协议加入NASA的第一天，傍晚时分他第二次见到了艾伦。  
那孩子看起来很不好，虽然利威尔第一次见他时他也不怎么好，但这次是另一种层面上的不好。不好到利威尔什么都没问就让他带着满身的沙土进了屋，并给他拿了更多的蛋奶酥，以及热茶。  
艾伦仍旧抹着他的脸，只不过这次他的脸上除了尘土以外什么都没有。抹够了脸的艾伦最后告诉利威尔，他没有家了。他问利威尔能不能收留他。  
“为什么？”非常符合惯例地，利威尔问。他其实想问的是，我为什么要留你。  
“因为你家特别干净。”艾伦睁着无辜的大眼说。  
一阵鸡同鸭讲的沉默之后，利威尔多了一个帮他擦房子的小帮手。

 

一开始利威尔与埃尔文的协议中并不包括仍旧留居在老房子里。他的田地被卖给了别人，显然地；而当他收留了艾伦之后，他把保留房子的所有权提上了协议的日程。在艾伦也加入NASA之前，他们又一起在那栋房子里住了几年。  
利威尔会被招入NASA，据埃尔文所说，是因为人手不够。很久以前，他们曾经送了一批人进入太空，从那之后可用的人越来越少，尤其是真正能够实际上手做事的人。而利威尔在负责了一段时间的机械之后，却还是进了模拟器。他们需要飞行员，以免之前的那批人任务失败后没有后备军。当埃尔文告诉他他之后可能需要飞进一个不知道通向何方的虫洞时，他并没有表现得很惊讶，就像埃尔文第一次告诉他NASA仍旧存在的时候一样。惊异、喜悦、感动，这些情绪和利威尔就像是烧断了的绳子的两端，而留下来的灰烬中，只有冷静、沉默，以及接受。  
而艾伦不一样。他并不懂得自持，不懂得理性，不懂得“合理的安排”。合理的安排是，利威尔将进入太空，生存，或死亡；而艾伦待在地上，活着。最初的日子里，在利威尔去NASA工作的时候，艾伦留在家里，整理房子，并帮助那片田地的新主人——阿克曼一家——打理农务。利威尔看着他，仿佛看见又一个自己的成长。  
而时间证明艾伦和利威尔完全不是一路人。除了那栋房子一直保持着最大程度的一尘不苟，艾伦开始逃离一切合理的安排。他开始扔下玉米地里的活计，试着躲在利威尔的车里跟他一起去上班。后来利威尔自己反省过，他当时对此的反对也并没有那么激烈，才让艾伦变本加厉。艾伦躲在他的后备箱里，他就把艾伦拎进副驾驶座。这和把艾伦拎回家里的态度相比，实在算不上是负面的。  
这是利威尔第一次思考有关后悔，以及时间倒退的一切。在他最夸张的梦里，棒球倒退着飞出窗外，同时带走了飞舞的黄沙。破碎的玻璃上升，上升，拼回一片完整的窗。

 

所以，在艾伦正式加入NASA之前，他已经和很多人建立了很深的联系。利威尔这边行不通，他就缠着米凯·扎卡利亚斯，让他带自己进模拟器学习开飞船。米凯没空的时候，他就和机器人HANS待在一起（说不清是谁缠着谁），叽里呱啦地讨论着各种理论。后来有一次，艾伦从脚手架摔下来后在纳纳巴那里躺了两个星期，此后埃尔文开始介入。  
和利威尔不一样，埃尔文有自己对付精力过剩的小孩子的方法。他开始教给艾伦一些更费脑，也就更费时间的知识。定理、公式、编解码，一类的东西。艾伦开始变得对此十分着迷，有那么一段时间，他宁愿留在家里抱着本子写写画画，也不会再跟着利威尔混来NASA总部。这也就是为什么艾伦加入NASA那年的生日时，利威尔送了他一个自己做的类似密码匙一样的小玩意。艾伦能自己拨上一串随机序列，再试着去解开它。这让艾伦的精力一部分转移到了解题上，另一部分转回了利威尔身上。  
如果换个人来回忆这段时光，比如艾伦，情境一定比现在要温情得多。一段二人互相陪同的生活，而且包含了其中一位年轻人的青春期，这应该是比年鉴般的叙述更丰满的故事。而事实是，这段两人同居在一栋老房子里的生活，在冷淡的利威尔眼里太过寻常，而在曾经失去家庭的艾伦眼里太过幸福。无论哪一种都过了头，都不够客观。这种过了头的差异，在昏暗的傍晚，艾伦靠着正在刷碗的利威尔身侧滔滔不绝地念叨着HANS又向他讲了哪段人类开拓史而利威尔只是转手给他倒了杯水的时候，安静地显露着。  
艾伦加入NASA的那一年稍迟些，利威尔开始准备进入太空了。虫洞就在那里。利威尔在电子屏幕和天文望远镜里观测了它无数遍，而自从几十年前的那批人消失其中之后，那里再也没有发生过什么，所有的电磁波全都有去无回，比起虫洞那里更像是一个黑洞。利威尔、埃尔文、米凯，还有HANS，做好了成为第二队先驱的准备。  
而就在利威尔思考如何向艾伦道别，并确保那个小混帐不藏在太空船的后备箱里时，世界改变了。

 

Part.2  
「圣经」

 

艾伦加入的时候，NASA的气氛非常紧绷。地球的生存条件已经不能用糟糕来形容，在没有大片庄稼的城镇里，沙尘暴已经严重到即使面面相对人们也无法认出彼此。利威尔和艾伦都住进了NASA总部。他们搬离那栋老房子的时候并没有带走很多东西。除了一些衣服以外，艾伦只搬了一个一只手可以夹在腰侧的小箱子，大部分是书和本子，还有一些琐碎的小东西。利威尔注意到他送给艾伦那个密码匙不在其中，他只能猜他大概随身带着。  
而利威尔坐在满屋的狼藉里，又从狼藉中只身踏了出来。  
直到他准备离开地球的前夕，他才再次把手伸进了鼓鼓囊囊的衣袋。他的指尖碰到棒球老旧的粗糙表皮，毛茸茸的带着他自己的体温。这是他从那间老屋里带出来的唯一一样东西，既然万万不能带艾伦去，就带着这个棒球去见见另一个世界吧。  
他们没能起飞。那个棒球和利威尔一样，安安静静地待在银河系中。因为墨菲·库珀解开了引力方程。  
并不像小说或者电影里的情节，危机总是一波接着一波，接下来的发展顺利得像是有某种超自然的推动力存在。人类的庆祝一直在持续：在墨菲·库珀统一了相对论和量子力学之后不出半年，埃尔文就提出了空间站的设想，并计算出了银河系中的几个可能的引力平衡点。方案被最终定下来之后，利威尔又从飞行员回到了机械工程师，开始着手建立库珀空间站。未来的人类就将在这一个个滚筒洗衣机里幸存了，利威尔看着蓝图想。  
艾伦接手了他的飞行员工作。就像命定的一样，艾伦总是在接手他的工作。他的土地，他的房子，现在是他的飞船。艾伦上手很快，加上之前作为非正式成员的几年训练，他已经可以独自带着HANS在太阳系里转悠了。很快，最近的一个可行的坐标位置得到了确认，在利威尔和米凯设计建立库珀空间站的时候，艾伦会不停地飞去其他地方，以探测其他坐标的数据。艾伦的成长快得就像人类历史的进程，利威尔不记得从什么时候开始，他需要抬着头和艾伦说话了。

 

个子长高的艾伦变得很不一样。利威尔从不觉得自己是个在感情上十分敏感的人，但他觉察到艾伦开始变得很不一样。其他人似乎并不觉得。埃尔文还是会时不时给艾伦提一些难解的猜想，纳纳巴和米凯见到艾伦会拍他的屁股嘲笑他小时候闹出的那些事故，而艾伦会大笑着抗议。HANS还是那个喋喋不休的大型砖头，而艾伦已经学会讽刺着调笑她了。  
只有利威尔的感觉不一样。有些时候，他会感觉到艾伦在看着他，而如果他的头转得足够快，就能看见艾伦真的在看着他。那种眼神很复杂，包含着很多利威尔不能理解的情绪。比如伤感。比如执着。在全世界的人们都活在已经达成的愿望中时，利威尔不能理解这样的眼神。这些是他不能理解的部分。还有些是他能理解，却不愿去想的部分。这些时候的艾伦看起来不像是一个二十来岁的年轻人，那种眼神也不应该是年轻人看向一个比他年长十岁的长辈时的眼神。  
而利威尔更不敢去想当他没有察觉的时候，艾伦是怎样看他的。  
当利威尔看向艾伦的时候，艾伦也总是会察觉；而如果利威尔处在艾伦目光所及之处，艾伦就会穿过很多的屏障，从他身旁的什么人边上快速离开，跑来利威尔身边。艾伦会站在很近的距离，但利威尔不会抗议，即使他需要把头仰得更厉害。他的个子让他在巨大的机械间或失重的状态下活动更灵活，但在日常中帮不上什么忙。有时艾伦跑得很急，利威尔就会有种这个长手长脚的家伙会把自己一把抱起来的错觉。  
这种错觉并没有持续太久。

 

当他们相对而站时，不断变得更近的距离是个兆头。谈话中，艾伦对他时不时的肢体触碰是个兆头。对此利威尔都没有理会；而没有理会的意思是没有制止。  
在不断的弯曲后，折点发生在某一天的更衣室里。  
那段时期利威尔和米凯正在和埃尔文争论空间站的构架建设和脱离地球引力的先后顺序。他们可以先在地面上造一个小的滚筒洗衣机，把它转动着发射到坐标处，再一层层地加长它；或者，他们可以将材料和设备发射过去，在引力平衡点直接建设。在两种可行性等同的方案面前，他们需要一个比掷硬币更靠谱的依据。那段时间利威尔需要在地球和坐标间往返，搜集着更多的数据；HANS依旧跟艾伦搭档，而且她对利威尔来说太闹了，沉着的MOBU更适合他。  
当他回到总部的时候，有百之三十的概率能在更衣室里见到从别处回来的艾伦。他不太记得当时他们说了什么，如果当时对话的目的只是为了一个同样的终点，它们内容的异同又有什么关系呢？  
他只需要记得他拧上柜子的门锁，然后转过身，然后艾伦就在那里。  
他离得很近。按照他们身体距离不断逼近的规则来计算，这次达到了时间参数趋近无穷的极限。他抬起头，艾伦低下头。艾伦捧住他的脸，然后他们吻在一起。这同时也是他们肢体接触程度当时间参数趋近无穷时得到的计算结果。  
当时间趋近无穷的时候，就相当于永恒了吧？

 

那天晚上，百分之二十三的概率他们可以同时留在总部。他们没有睡在隔壁。  
总部的单人宿舍对两个人来说非常狭小。温度的聚集在常理之中，当艾伦将他压在身下的时候，他们之间的差距再次袭击了利威尔。这让他感到尴尬，而尴尬让他的体温升高得厉害。而在艾伦进入他之后，利威尔终于明白对待他们之间差异的唯一方式就是触碰。  
他搂住艾伦的脖子，热切地亲吻他。他的舌尖舔到他们初遇时艾伦被他打掉牙齿的位置。他们大腿和腰胯摩擦的触感光滑、柔软、温暖，艾伦撞击他体内敏感点的感觉则更激烈、更真实。最后艾伦射在他体内时，他颤抖着高潮了。  
在巨大的星系中，他们蜷在一个即将灭绝的星球上的一张小床上睡去。衣物全部褪去后，棒球和密码匙静静地躺在床头的桌面上。

 

第二天晚些时候，利威尔和艾伦在各自的飞船上，通过远远不够高清的屏幕相见了。然后艾伦断断续续地向他讲了一件事。  
“我在开始测定那些坐标之前，见到了墨菲·库珀。”艾伦说，“作为一个名人，她比我想象得亲和得多。”他笑了笑，“比你亲和得多。”  
“我可不是名人。”利威尔隔着屏幕弹了他的脑门，艾伦配合地缩着“嗷”了一声。  
艾伦接着讲了下去。艾伦讲的事情利威尔有所耳闻：库珀当时能够完成引力公式，是因为她的父亲从某个更高维度的世界里向她送来了奇点的数据。传言在当时有着爆炸式冲击的趋势，却很快淡了下去。可能是因为太过玄幻，并且没有证实的依据，人们对此并不像出门买了张电影票那样买账。而艾伦的这个版本比传言更加详细，详细到令人忍不住想要相信。艾伦从来就对新奇的事务有着万分的好奇心，利威尔猜他们当时一定聊了很久很久。  
“我离开的时候，”艾伦说，“墨菲对我讲了一句话，她说：‘爱如死般坚强’。她的父亲承诺她他会回来救她，而他真的没有留她在这里等死。”模糊的黑白画面上，艾伦的眼睛看起来就和利威尔记忆中的一样大，一样闪闪发光。  
“你相信这个故事吗？”沉默良久后，利威尔问他。  
“我相信。”艾伦盯着他说。“我相信。”他重复着。  
利威尔低下了头。  
“她的父亲现在在哪呢？”他低语道。

 

作为一个能够和HANS唇舌相对的人，艾伦当时的讲述并不流畅。利威尔隐约觉得艾伦似乎漏过了什么没有提，但他仅仅把那当作了记忆模糊的副作用。  
很多年后他想，如果换做他自己，他不会比艾伦做得更好。

 

Part.3  
「随机」

 

“你有没有想过关于虫洞的问题？”某一天晚上，艾伦这样问他。  
最新一个得到证实的坐标在土星附近。为了节省时间，那时利威尔和艾伦已经开始将这个坐标处的空间站修建基地作为第二个家了。他们可以清晰地看到，那个虫洞就悬浮在土星附近。是的，仍旧在那里，像只巨大的、温柔的水晶眼球，里面映射着另一个宇宙的镜像。那些横跨虫洞运行的行星会看起来像是突然加速，顺畅地划过虫洞的边缘。  
“他们说虫洞不是自然存在的。”艾伦躺在利威尔身后，胳膊环在他腰上，拇指无意识地摩擦着他的小腹。他的声音就在利威尔的耳后，听起来更像是气息。“有人把它放在了那里。”  
通常当艾伦有问题要问的时候，他不会来找利威尔。他和利威尔说话，只是因为他想和利威尔说话。  
“那么大的虫洞无法自然产生。”利威尔听见自己的声音慢悠悠地响起，“自然状态下的虫洞无处不在，但是它们比针尖还要小，而且存在时间也许只有百分之几秒。不断穿进去再穿出来的辐射和反馈的叠加会毁了它。”  
“那么，那个虫洞是怎么存在的？”  
“负能量，我猜。需要有人不断地向内注入反物质能量来抵消正反馈。”  
“所以……人工？”  
“嗯。”  
“这可是个大工程。”艾伦沉默了一会儿。“不知道会有谁这么关心我们。”  
利威尔也不知道。“没有谁会比人类本身更关心人类的存亡。”他叹了口气，“实际上，除了人类自己之外，没有谁会关心。”  
他说的是事实。  
艾伦撑起来看着他：“你是说那个虫洞会是人类做的吗？”显然这种假设是说得通的，他的语调里混杂了惊讶和了然，“未来的人类？所以穿越时空是可以做到的？我们可以回到过去，甚至改变过去？”  
“不，亲爱的。”利威尔起身转过去看着他，“通过虫洞回到过去是不可行的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为那是一个悖论。”利威尔直起身，面对着艾伦，跨到他的身上。“假设我身后有一个虫洞，从未来连通。”他轻吻艾伦的嘴唇。“有另一个我，未来的我，”他用手指伸进自己下面，之前润滑过的效果还在里面。“他举起一把手枪，扣下扳机。”他感觉艾伦的手扶着他的腰，舌尖舔吻着他因为低语而颤动的喉结。“子弹通过那扇虫洞，从后背射进我的胸膛。”艾伦一下子将他抱紧，而他在艾伦的上面坐下去。“我会倒在你的怀里。”艾伦开始在他身体内律动。  
“现在的我已经死了，那么，”他的身体贴紧艾伦的，他喘息着搂着他起伏，“那么，未来那个杀死我的我来自哪里呢？”  
艾伦顶弄着他，给了他一个长吻。“如果科学一直如此这般……”  
“是的。”利威尔打断他，“它是的。”

 

科学和爱情确实很相像，利威尔并不是在敷衍艾伦。  
他们不知道这是为什么，也不知道这是怎么工作的，然后他们就在这里了。这就是科学，或者说爱情。

 

假设那个虫洞是有人放置在那里的，那么他们当然能够再把它拿走。然而没有。即便他们已经知道如何建立空间站，那个虫洞还是在哪里，不停地提醒着他们曾经有人进入那里，却还没有完成任务。利威尔觉得那是一种寂静的喧嚣，让他在每次看到它时忍不住移开视线。  
如果进去的人没必要再回来，那就一定是还需要有人再进去。  
当第一个空间站的雏形已经建立好的时候，艾伦和HANS带来的数据已经确定了足够多的坐标。鉴于地球上所剩人类的数量，这项任务比计划中完成得要早得多。  
艾伦提出人类应该再试试虫洞。在正式提议之前他并没有明白地和利威尔商量过，但是他问了许多关于空间站的事情，这多多少少让利威尔预料到了他想要去做什么。也许艾伦也明白他能自己想清楚，便省去了艰难的面对面对峙。而事实是，利威尔从来没有限制过艾伦想要做的事情；后悔包括两方面，做的了的，和没做的。  
利威尔对艾伦说了实话。空间站并不是长久之计，首先建立一个完备的生态系统的不可能的；因此其次，资源仍旧是有限的。无法做到真正的复制大自然，就意味着人们进食的速度永远比生产的要快。从人类已经走过的长远历史来看，空间站更像是接济站。  
他们仍旧需要寻找新的适合人类生存的星球，虫洞仍旧还在那里，于是仍旧需要有人进入其中。  
这一次，艾伦终于成为了“合理的安排”。

 

艾伦第一次进入虫洞后的第十年，利威尔参与建立的第一座库珀空间站稳定运行后的第五年，利威尔决定让自己陷入冬眠。再十年后，利威尔醒了过来。一个月的恢复期后，他进入了虫洞。  
再之后，以他自己为参考系的三个月零二十五天后，他进入了泰坦，一个质量三倍于卡冈图亚的黑洞。

 

“你有没有想过我们为什么会变成这样？”在艾伦在为进入虫洞做准备的那段日子里的某一天，他问利威尔。  
那段日子里的利威尔脾气很不好。他的意思是，比平时更不好。他之前从来不觉得是问题的问题，开始变得麻烦。很多他之前并不觉得厌倦的事情，他开始感觉到倦怠和疲惫。艾伦那种经常以“你有没有想过”作为对话开场白的习惯，是其中之一。利威尔把他不耐烦的原因归咎于老年人的精力有限，于是他经常任由自己被坏脾气牵着鼻子走。  
“我从来，不想，任何，事情。”他深深地看了艾伦一眼，回答道，听起来更像是某种警告。  
通常情况下，艾伦会识趣地住嘴（想要和利威尔维持一段长久的关系，懂得识趣似乎是必需的），但这次他没有。“说真的，”艾伦看起来很严肃，“我们一直过着某种幸运的，却不够严谨的生活。有的时候我不得不担心这种幸运我们能够维持多久。”  
“孩子。”当利威尔不喜欢他和艾伦的某段对话的走向时，他就会管艾伦叫“孩子”。“孩子，”他说，“你知道把你人生中做出的所有选择的概率进行排列组合计算，你现在站在这里和我废话的概率有多少分之一吗？”他尽量让自己毫不动摇地看着艾伦，“这个世界，比一百以内随机数的生成函数还要不靠谱得多。”  
“是的，”在利威尔的注视下，艾伦低下了头。“是的。但是，你想想，如果墨菲·库珀的哥哥当初同意随她离去，她就再也不会回到那个有着书架的房间；如果她没有在其中逗留，她也不会发现‘鬼魂’的真正意义；更不要提如果她父亲根本没有送给她那块手表……如果墨菲单单得到手表上的数据就跨过了这样许多的‘随机’，那么计划的意义又在哪里？他的父亲是因为解开了地板上的沙土形状才找到了NASA总部的位置，那么那个给出坐标的人，他的计划又有什么意义呢？”  
“而如果未来的人类能够穿越时间影响我们的选择，如果他们已经知道了一切……那么就不应该存在‘随机’。”艾伦盯着利威尔。“我们会在这里，因为我们注定要在这里。”  
艾伦所说的这里，从字面意思上来讲，是环绕土星空间站修建基地内的一张办公桌。桌上的文件很多很多，以至于艾伦和利威尔离着很远的距离面面相觑。  
“我想说的只有，”利威尔眨了眨眼，“如果真的让我知道我的生活是被人左右才变成这样的——如果真的让我知道是因为有人干预而不是因为我自愿才造成我必须间歇性地被你按在床上干，”他语气不善，“我一定会，很不，高兴。”  
“再说回来，”利威尔低下头，继续整理那些资料，已经决定不想再去理会艾伦的胡闹，“我根本也不相信库珀那个故事。”

 

而这些都发生在，利威尔在泰坦之中的某处，用颤抖的手从衣服里摸出那个棒球之前。

 

Part.4  
「回归」

 

与艾伦的失联发生在艾伦第三次进入虫洞之后。  
艾伦第一次出入虫洞就像是一眨眼的功夫。他从土星出发，像颗扔进纸篓的废纸团一样消失在虫洞里，三分钟后他又出来了，这次看起来像是因为味道不好而被虫洞吐出来的一样。  
那是一个时间比太阳系时间过得更快的星系。从飞船中出来的艾伦看起来并没有什么不同，但他带回的数据显示，他已经比他出发前要老上一个星期了。那是一个很小的星系，并没有人类想要的东西。唯一的收获是因为引力公式的存在，HANS学会了如何让消息经由引力穿越虫洞之间的空间，这让艾伦能够在另外一个星系内和他们交流。很快地，艾伦去了第二次。  
这次他去了四年零十个月。利威尔不能说这个时间很长，但是和上一批进入虫洞却至今未回的人相比，这已经是个很大的进步。大多数的人已经不在等待库珀父亲那一批人的回归，把希望转向了艾伦身上。  
利威尔的四年零十个月是艾伦的四天零五个小时。他想，艾伦每次坐回屏幕前和他视频通话的时候大概都能发现他在渐渐变老。艾伦没有说出来，就好像他完全不在乎他们之间越来越大的年龄差一样。既然艾伦不在乎，那么利威尔也不在乎。他们的交谈非常的平常。  
几个月一次的面对面还在利威尔可以接受的范围内。他知道有更坏的可能性的存在，但是他选择不去想它们。有的时候他想，如果他是个话更多些的人，如果他是个情感更外露的人，他的感觉会不会稍好一些。艾伦第三次进入虫洞后的第二年一月份，不再有新的消息传回来了。当利威尔面前的屏幕第五次没有在预定时间内亮起之后，他出现了过度呼吸的症状。纳纳巴用牛皮纸袋、一剂吗啡、一瓶葡萄糖救了他。  
那时起，利威尔意识到自己再也不会年轻起来了。  
艾伦在离开之前曾经向他保证，第二次他在虫洞那边过了将近五年，这已经够久了，所以无论发生什么他都会将第三次限制在五年之内。这种保证在利威尔耳中就像风吹过，他不认为艾伦真的能够掌控任务的时间，但是……但是当这个承诺真的被证明永远无法兑现的时候，是另外一种情形。  
无论如何，利威尔仍旧等了艾伦五年。五年后他没有别的选择，他已经四十岁了，他不能再老下去了。这并不单单是年龄的问题，而是精力的问题。他和埃尔文聊了一整夜，他们都认为让他去冬眠一阵是最好的选择。只有两件事能够在预定时间到达之前唤醒他：一个是一旦空间站出了问题；另一个是，如果艾伦从虫洞中回来。

 

在预定的十年时间到达之前，无论是好的那个还是坏的那个，都没有发生。

 

利威尔进入泰坦后花了一些时间才明白自己来到了什么地方。  
在艾伦转述的墨菲·库珀的故事中，没人说得准那些量子数据是从哪里传到手表的指针上的。库珀猜想，在更高维的世界中，时间大概可以看成一个可见的标尺，这就意味着那个世界看起来就像是一个超立方体，一个更多层的、更复杂的魔方。而利威尔坠入的世界显然不是这样的。  
比起模块，时间在这里看起来更像是片状的；这个世界看起来更失序，更混乱，像是一条巨大的DNA双螺旋被人在手心揉了三百个来回，然后抛进了碎纸机里。  
不对。利威尔在螺旋的夹缝中失重着滑行，他的体型能保证他几乎能在任何缝隙内来去自如，谢天谢地。很快地，他发现这并不是DNA；确切地讲，这里有着无数的莫比乌斯环，相互之间用桥接相连。  
然后在每一环中，他看到了不同时间、不同地点的艾伦。  
而就在这时，MOBU的声音响起了。  
“先生，先生，听得到吗？我好像收到了一些数据……这些，这些好像是我们确定下来的那些引力平衡的坐标！？”

 

冬眠十年的利威尔醒来后，也是花了一些时间才适应了新世界。比如最大的不同之一是，他需要低下头来和埃尔文交谈了，埃尔文看起来比他年老太多，已经只能靠轮子行走了。这让利威尔知道，如果他没有陷入冬眠，他会变成什么样子。  
“我要去虫洞那边。”  
利威尔向埃尔文说出这句话时，非常平静。  
埃尔文也一样。年老的他看起来更智慧些，而且总是很高兴见到利威尔。“你要去找艾伦吗？”他温和地问他。  
“我要去找人类的新家。我们不能永远活在洗衣机里。”  
“你没有否定你要去找艾伦。”  
“我没有否定。”  
这种感觉很微妙。他们是老朋友了，懂得彼此在想些什么。这场对话不为了沟通，更像是一次场面戏，一场为了让所有东西都正当合法化的开诚布公。  
“我……”利威尔靠在埃尔文对面的桌子边上，“我一直以来按照理性的指引一步一步地走着，而结果是我现在感觉像屎一样。如果科学不能让我变好的话，也许我应该试试……爱。”  
埃尔文只是静静地看着他。  
“我需要去找他。”利威尔低下头，指甲划着裤缝。他听起来更像是自言自语：“我不否认我希望自己能去往艾伦所在的那个星系，也许那里真的就存在一个适合人类生存的星球。也许那就是为什么艾伦消失在了那里，那就是为什么我和艾伦的联系会指引我到那里去。以我现在的条件当然不算是理想的人选，但是……科学和爱情，总得有一个是我可以相信的。”  
三天后，他如愿以偿地上路了。

 

想明白这些坐标为什么会突然涌入MOBU的信息系统只需要一秒钟。弄清楚应该把这些信息送到什么位置耗费了利威尔五秒钟去思考，五分钟去寻找。  
利威尔就知道当初事情顺利得不可思议，但他万万不会想到自己参与了其中的一部分。这有点像是他在未来发明了一架时空机，然后他驾着它嘣嘣嘣地又送回给了过去的自己。听起来像是另一个悖论，但是事实就摆在眼前。他找到了引力方程刚刚被解开的那段时间，把坐标一个字一个字地拨进了艾伦的密码匙里。  
一点一点地，利威尔突然明白了艾伦为什么会对库珀的故事深信不疑。  
艾伦早就知道了。  
那个年轻人早就知道了。

 

几个坐标的数据并不需要传输很长时间。但骨子里的不安感还是让利威尔将同样的信息重复了很多遍。二进制，八进制，十六进制。希望同样信息的反复出现能给艾伦当时的那个小脑瓜敲上一记。  
然后他开始在无数的莫比乌斯环里的漂浮。  
从现在开始他失去了所有的经验。他不知道事情会以什么样的形式结束。他该怎么出去？如果是什么人拉他进来的，他是不是应该等着什么人再拽他出去？  
他变得无所事事起来。回忆像流水，温吞吞地扫过他的脑神经。坐标初定时艾伦的反常，以及那些关于虫洞和时间倒退的讨论。他给他讲过库珀的故事，但是漏掉了他和墨菲相同的经历。年轻的艾伦知道遥远的未来有人在关照他，但他知道那是利威尔吗？艾伦没有告诉利威尔，是因为利威尔不相信那个故事，还是因为艾伦有着自己的猜想？  
他一直随身带着那个密码匙。  
而现在他和密码匙都在利威尔所不知道地方，存活，或死亡。  
他想起那个在他口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的棒球。  
利威尔想起了他们故事的起点。不是他的生日，也不是艾伦的生日。不是他种下第一批庄稼的时候，也不是他烧掉第一批枯萎的庄稼的时候。是那个棒球。也许是时候他该回归起点了。他想去看看。  
他一边向他和艾伦初遇的那个时空点滑行，一边摩挲着他衣服里的那颗棒球。隔着一层手套，他活动起来不是那么灵活。  
然后他看见了年幼的艾伦。小脸脏兮兮地粘着尘土，腰间别着一支木质的棒球棍，小艾伦摸索着那片玉米地的边缘，像是在寻找着什么。  
利威尔静静地看着，脸色渐渐变了。他手指猛地攥紧口袋里的那颗棒球。  
小小的艾伦手上什么都没有。时间一点一点地过去，小艾伦还是什么也没有找到。  
那颗砸碎他窗玻璃的棒球在哪里？  
他的手里有一颗。

 

Part.5  
「没门」

 

通过虫洞寻找新星球的那段日子里，利威尔体会到了真正的孤独。  
无论是太空舱的内外，在屏幕的那一边，都不会有人等着见他。  
你丝毫不能指望这种流离的生活能够带给人任何的安全感。利威尔见过米凯和纳纳巴，在安静的角落里，米凯亲吻纳纳巴的额头，告诉她他一直在这里。这句话利威尔和艾伦都无法向彼此道出，而面对这样的事实利威尔只能接受。  
有时利威尔会让艾伦粗暴地对待他。他会跪趴在床上，或哪里的桌子上，而艾伦掐住他的后颈，从后面凶狠地cao他。事后他们彼此的身上都会留下持续一到两个星期的痕迹。然而就算是这样，它们也无法和纳纳巴额头上得到的一个轻吻相比。从那时起，一种神经质的绝望会时不时地袭击利威尔。  
艾伦失联的时候，利威尔知道了失去氧料是什么感觉。窒息中他看见了艾伦的脸。他以为艾伦回来了，而他不能错过这个。他从边缘将自己拉了回来。  
但是艾伦的边缘消失了。十五年了，他像是坠入了黑洞的行星，隐没在了视界线之后，从此再也不见。在“他多半是死了”和“他一定没死”之间，利威尔已经挣扎了太久。一旦他再次突破边缘，他不能确定还有什么能够拉他回来。  
在他一个人环绕着那些陌生的、毫无生气的星球时，他无法控制地想念着艾伦。

 

承认与否，或者科学与否，利威尔都不是第一次思考改变过去的可能性了。过去无法改变的悖论是他讲给艾伦的，而最想改变过去的却是他本人。他感觉自己就像是在爬特德·蒋的巴比伦塔，他耗费了大半辈子终于爬上了塔顶，但塔顶的上面，却是地面。  
还是莫比乌斯环。  
他把那颗棒球从口袋里掏了出来。他攥得越紧，手抖得就越厉害。  
他曾经想过，当他发现车子后备箱里的艾伦后，如果他更严厉些，捏着那小子的耳朵将他拎回家，事情会变得如何。如果艾伦是跟着他学习机械工程，那艾伦是不是就不会有机会通过那个虫洞。如果第一次，或者第二次艾伦从虫洞回来之后，他们就发现了人类的新家园，或者利威尔威胁他，用他们的感情敲诈他，告诉艾伦他受够了，无论什么方法，不择手段，将艾伦留在太阳系，事情会变得如何。  
事情肯定和现在不一样。

 

而现在，利威尔有着一个机会。一个最接近的，能够改变过去的机会。

 

种种事实表明，过去是无法改变的。  
很多人，很多很多人尝试过，但没有一个成功。量子力学里，函数一旦坍缩，就再没有发散的可能。相对论，它能带你去往未来，但是过去？想都别想。  
去他妈的科学。  
“去他妈的科学。”利威尔闭着眼睛，说出声来。  
没人知道如果艾伦当初不曾认识利威尔，事情会变得怎样。但肯定，肯定不是现在这样。肯定不会艾伦一个人不知生死，被一个孤独可悲的利威尔徒劳地思念着。  
他回忆起他早先做过的梦。棒球倒退着飞出窗外，同时带走了飞舞的黄沙。破碎的玻璃上升，上升，拼回一片完整的窗。  
他攥紧手里的棒球。他什么也不会做。它哪也不回去。  
除了他自己以外，没人能编排他的命运。如果有谁有胆来干预的话，现在是唯一的时机。  
小艾伦快要走过老房子门前了。  
利威尔攥紧了手里的棒球。

 

“我从来没有发现你有那么离不开我。”  
利威尔睁开眼睛。  
通讯器里的声音嘶嘶啦啦，但很快声音的源头出现在了他的身后。他感觉有人从后面抱住了他，柔软，温暖，就像艾伦搂着他沉沉睡去的那些夜晚。  
他用力太久了。他的手指失去力气，而有人在那颗球掉落之前握紧了他的手。“准备好了吗？”那个人说。  
利威尔全身发麻，血液好像凝固了，阻塞了他所有神经的正常运行，而那个人握着他的手，一直没有松开。“没关系，我在这里。”他说，语气里带着笑意。  
艾伦的力气已经比利威尔大出太多了。他握住利威尔的手，和他们手中的棒球，朝那扇可怜的窗户掷了出去。

 

“如果你是唯一的一个知道某件事情会发生的人，那么你多半就是那个做出那件事的人。”  
艾伦从背后抱着他，而利威尔任凭自己在他怀里崩溃成一滩烂泥。他糟透了。艾伦不在的时候他糟透了，艾伦在他身边的时候他也糟透了。他简直不知该如何是好。  
他被艾伦抱着的时间，像有一个世纪那么久，又大概只有一秒钟。艾伦的声音在他耳边徐徐响起：“我不能让你那样做。你告诉我我不知道那会是多少分之一的概率，所以我不能冒那种随机的险。无论用什么方法，不择手段，我也要让这颗球飞向它应该去的地方。如果你想要我剩下的牙齿，随你的便。如果这还不够，我就把坐标毁掉。没有你，人类未来的任何计划对我来说都没有意义。”  
“但是我唯独不能冒随机的险。”  
“靠随机没法让我们在一起。”  
“随机没法让我们在一起，利威尔。”

 

利威尔重新醒来，是在土星的空间站。  
空间站看起来美极了。埃尔文和米凯都已经不在了。他见到了纳纳巴，但是她早已经是需要被人照顾的一方了。  
他的老上司，老朋友都不在了。他不知道该向谁去通报，于是他谁也没有通报。  
当他再次驾驶着徘徊者进入虫洞的时候，他的心脏变成了一部复读机，重复着艾伦再次消失前说过的话。  
“我的任务还没有完成，我在人类的新家园等你。”  
“我们未来见。”

 

他无法改变过去，是因为他被未来敲诈了。  
他已经做好了揍那混蛋一顿的准备，唯一需要的就是再次见到他。


End file.
